


My Monster, My Seulgi

by seulsorbit (korrascastle)



Series: My Monster, My Seulgi [1]
Category: Monster - Red Velvet - Irene & Seulgi (Music Video), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrascastle/pseuds/seulsorbit
Summary: In a world where screams power cities and monsters lurk in the darkness of every child’s closets, fearless demon Kang Seulgi has her whole life turned upside down when she meets young Bae Joohyun who isn’t afraid of her. What will happen when this terrifying monster learns what it’s like to be afraid of a human?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: My Monster, My Seulgi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132562
Kudos: 5





	My Monster, My Seulgi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own Red Velvet nor the works of the films mentioned. Any resemblance to actual idols is not meant to directly reflect them.  
>    
> This story was first written at the start of Halloween and was a product of rewatching Monsters Inc. I wanted to add my own twist on it so here's what I came up with ~ Cross-posted from asianfanfics.
> 
> Notes to consider:
> 
> This story will be a series.  
> This story is a slow burn with fluff, lore and angst.  
> TW: strong language, self-harm, death, mild blood  
> I’m not an expert in mythology or phobias but I do my research.  
> A seulrene fic inspired by Monsters Inc. (2001), Monster by Irene&Seulgi (2020) and Maleficent (2014).
> 
> Written by a film fan.
> 
> Read in night mode for an enhanced experience. ☾*✲⋆
> 
> enjoy 🖤

“Goodnight Ollie.”

“Goodnight mum!”

The boy turns his head to the soft pillow beneath him. He begins to drift off to sleep, his nightly routine of counting sheep pulling him closer to the abyss in his head. The moon arcs above his house like a nightlight, silently illuminating his figure in the darkness of his bedroom.

Unbeknownst to him, the door to his closet slowly creeks open. The boy, who is ever the light sleeper, notices this strange noise in the middle of his nighttime sheep herding and wakes. His eyes follow the slight movements of the closet at the foot of his bed, only to find that there is nothing there.

However, the door had opened about ten inches wider than where it had been before. Strange, the boy thought. Must be the lofty air coming from this room up in the attic.

But instead of nestling back down into the blankets, he hears another noise, followed by another.

The boy opens his eyes again in rising suspicion and flinches in response to the window suddenly locking itself. To his left, the curtains are swaying in the absence of a foreign presence. He shivers.

Something is here.

His instincts are telling him to look for a sign that someone is here, but his head is telling him that he’s just being crazy and that he should go back to sleep.

The boy didn’t have time to choose which conscience to follow. Because at his side, rising from the floor up, was a black, twelve-foot monster with piercing red eyes glowing in the darkness.

The monster, this ‘thing’, stares down at the cowering boy below it and before he could scream, the monster lets out a terrifying roar, elongating its wings so that they stretch as wide as the room would allow. That’s when the boy finally screams his voice box dry and during his frenzy, he spots a faint smirk on the mouth of the winged beast.

His mind registers danger and he immediately bolts to his door.

Only to find that it’s locked.

The boy turns around, terrified to face this creature again, but the monster isn’t there anymore.

It vanished without a trace, leaving the room as empty as it once was before.

**PART ONE**

**KANG SEULGI**

“Honestly though, Ollie was a nice name. It reminded me of olives.”

Taking a bite out of her burnt toast, Sooyoung scoffed. She turned her attention back to the TV in the living room.

“It’s always the kids with the names ending with ‘-ie’ that are so easy to scare, Seulgi. Innocent ones like Billy, Evie, Ollie…I thought you’d know that by now.”

I shrug, choosing to ignore her. Sooyoung never appreciates the names of our clients anymore. I’m the only one who ever cares to remember their names in this house. Besides, some of them are quite interesting.

“I still think it was a nice name. First 'Ollie' I’ve ever scared before.”

“Did Ollie wet the bed?” Sooyoung sneered, raising an eyebrow at me.

“No. Ollie was thirty-five.”

Sooyoung chokes on her drink and I laugh hard. I left that detail out on purpose.

“Oh hell no. Now that is embarrassing.”

“I know! I know!” I say, in between laughs.

“And his mom tucks him to sleep every night? I swear, men are a doomed species..."

I cackle and Sooyoung does too, us both enjoying the recap of my scaring shift yesterday as always. Every time I have a juicy story from one of my scares, Sooyoung, my monster roommate is always the first to know the details during breakfast.

But that was yesterday’s tale to tell. Today though is a special day, unlike all the others.

It’s Halloween.

There’s no better time to enjoy life as a demon than Halloween, where all monsters of Ghosts n Ghouls Incorporated are assigned a special door on this day of the year—one where it’s guaranteed to have a much harder person or child to scare. They call it a 'challenge' for all the monsters of G&G Inc.

I just call it practice.

I’m not bothered by the competition this year. Because I know I can still keep my place as reigning champion for five years in a row.

“You know, I might end up beating you today Seul,” Sooyoung smirks, arching her neck to the side to let her hair full of snakes cascade down her shoulders. Sooyoung is a descent of Medusa, so I have the pleasure of entertaining not just her but her little snake ‘babies’ on her head as she likes to call them.

“My horoscope says that I’ll find success in my job soon!”

“You’re a Virgo, Sooyoung. I highly doubt that.”

“Yeah well when I beat you, we’ll see who’s laughing. I can feel it, Seulgi. Today’s the day I win. I can feel it in my tits.”

Her challenge is met with mine, just like we always do on Halloween every year, to keep things interesting. I’m positive I’ll win today, just like always, but I’m gonna have to keep an eye on Sooyoung today just to make sure.

“We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> updates vary. thanks for reading!


End file.
